Musical
Transcript (Episode opens around the table with dramatic music) Steve: Oh hey, that’s back. EB: Yeah. So it was. 2 - 0 vote this time around. Hoopla: HOOPLA! Just get to the point! EB: Hoopla, you have been evicted. Hoopla: I just had to ask. Can we like get a second, more dramatic HOOPLA! take of this? EB: (points to the door) nope. (Hoopla walks out onto the stage) Steve: Okay so now there’s seven of you, no twists whatsoever. EB: Except for the twist of course. Steve: What is it with you and the twists this season? EB: No clue. So today, we’re splitting you guys into two teams. One team of four, and one team of three with an advantage. Poopla: Oh poop! Squilliam: That’s something I didn’t miss. Poopla: What was that? Steve: Okay for teams I’m going to randomly select names from a hat and totally not rig it to put certain people together to get more drama for more views. EB: Good idea. Steve: On team one, we have Squilliam, Amaya, and Poopla. On team two, we have Granite, Squidina, Bob Ross, and Plankton. Plankton: What’s the challenge? EB: For today’s challenge, you will have to write a song and play instruments. Whichever team impresses us more wins. Go! Amaya: Hey, hey, hey, what about our advantage? EB: Oh yeah, you guys get a fishing line. Squilliam: Sometimes, I really dislike you. EB: Sometimes, I know. (Camera cuts to team two in a room with instruments) Plankton: I was part of a band once. What if we do a song that starts out with an epic guitar solo, and then we have a saxophone and piano join in? Bob Ross: I love it. I also play saxophone. Granite: Of course you do. Squidina: Hey, I play piano. So Plankton what will you do? Plankton: Play guitar. By process of elimination, Granite, you get to sing lead. Granite: Why? Plankton: Because I said so. So DO IT! Granite: Okay. (Meanwhile, team one is struggling because Squilliam and Poopla are fighting) Poopla: WHY DON’T YOU ACTUALLY GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND DO SOMETHING SQUILLIAM?! Squilliam: Because, YOU SAID YOU’RE IN CHARGE! Amaya: How about both of you shut up before I shove this trumpet so far up your ass, every time you breathe music will be made. (Squilliam and Poopla stop fighting as Amaya brainstorms) Amaya: Good boys. Now I’ll play bass, Squilliam can play trumpet, and Poopla can play lead guitar and sing. Poopla: I don’t sing. Amaya: You do now. (Three hours and twenty-two minutes later) EB: Y’all get over here, it’s time to see who will win. Bob Ross: We’ll go first. (Plankton starts with an epic guitar solo, and the performance turns into Epic Sax Guy. EB and Steve clap when it’s done) Granite: I didn’t even have to sing, I just had to dance! EB: That was great. Good job. Now, team one can go. (Amaya gets on stage and plays a great bass part, but Poopla fails at his singing part) Steve: We have a clear winner. Team two! So now, we have to decide who the nominator will be. EB: How about Plankton because of that epic solo? Steve: I can get behind that. (Later) Plankton: So my nominations are Amaya and Granite. I am threatened by them both, that will be all. Steve: Alrighty then, viewers now go vote out either Amaya or Granite! Category:Evicted! Category:Epsiodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Purple133